Information technology infrastructures have evolved. Early infrastructures comprised thin-clients in communication with a mainframe. The mainframe included hardware resources that were shared by all the clients in the infrastructure. These infrastructures may be referred to as “first platform.”
Mainframes eventually lost popularity to general-purpose personal computers and/or servers. These computers include hardware components bundled together into a single sheet metal box, and are commonly used as building blocks for more complex systems. These infrastructures may be referred to as “second platform.”
Currently there is a trend away from mainframes, personal computers, and servers to a new, third platform infrastructure. Third platform infrastructures may be summarized by at least five trends: mobility, social, big data, cloud, and trust.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for allocating hardware resources to third platform infrastructures.